The problems associated with transporting disabled people or other invalids are well known. Such persons are often unable to move sufficiently to get out of a wheelchair and lift themselves onto a raised surface such as a vehicle floor. Consequently, invalids must often be transported onto such raised surfaces.
As discussed above, one common example of a transportation obstacle is the transportation of an invalid from a ground surface into a vehicle. In order for an invalid to be transported into a vehicle in a conventional wheelchair, the vehicle may have to be specially modified. Such modification is costly and must be performed for each new vehicle purchased by the invalid.
A number of adjustable chairs for transporting an invalid onto a raised surface, such as a vehicle floor, are known. One such chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,242. However, this prior art chair requires the presence of a third party attendant to adjust the chair and to move it onto the raised surface. While adjusting the chair, the attendant is required to bear at least part of the weight of the invalid.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved invalid transportation apparatus which is capable of transporting an invalid onto a raised surface while reducing the need for third party assistance.